


生而,死為

by IrolBlake_Love-Throki (EdnaSilver97)



Category: Marvel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaSilver97/pseuds/IrolBlake_Love-Throki
Summary: Hi this is Irol Blake. This work is to help Spirit Amora translate. Hope you like it ;)





	生而,死為

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is Irol Blake. This work is to help Spirit Amora translate. Hope you like it ;)

生而為人,為吾之禍。  
死而為人,為吾之喜。  
長而為男,為其之幸。  
長而為女,為其之傲。  
學而為文,為其之盾。  
學而為武,為其之矛。  
立而為民,為土之主。  
立而為王,為民之僕。  
戰而為兵,為國之榮。  
戰而為將,為兵之領。  
作而為善,為人之首。  
作而為惡,為人之厭。  
勤而為己,為其之利。  
勤而為家,為家之福。  
殺而為樂,為人之懼。  
殺而為仇,為人之惜。

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome others to leave comments!
> 
> Original version: Live as, Die like by SpiritAmora


End file.
